Insatiable Appetites
by blackpond
Summary: Break and Sharon begin to wonder about the merits of their friend Reim when he walks in on them making out in his bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I hold any rights to it.

Note: This is a story that I wrote about a year ago and just now got around to typing out so I'm sorry about any inconsistencies with the current story line in the manga (like for instance the fact that Shelly was not sent to a convent...that we know of). Anyway this will be the first of what I believe will be 7 chapters (depending on how I end up separating them) and there should be one up every week (with the slight possibility of more if I have time). I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

They both chose to blame it on their un-aging bodies, to tell themselves that that was why they had such an insatiable sexual appetite for each other. They weren't aging and therefore they were constantly in the mood. That was all, though in all honesty, up until recently neither one had really had that much by way of sexual contact.

Break had had his share of fun as Kevin Legnard, back when he was a knight and the Sinclair women liked to show their gratitude with their bodies. Since becoming Xerxes Break however his desires were met with a dark room and his hand. There had been that one time when Gilbert had been about 16 and he'd thought it might be fun to…but he hadn't.

Sharon on the other hand had actually never had sex with anyone before Break. She had certainly eyed Oz Vessalius and Ernest Nightray when she was younger, much younger, back when her body was in its naturally aging 13 year old state, but she'd of course never acted on it. She wasn't going to deny that there had been a time, about when Gilbert turned 16 that she had seriously considered…but she never had.

In Sharon's mind it had always been Break.

And Break, after being around Sharon and spending time with her, had become enthralled and silently amazed by her. Even as a child she had held something special and distinct in that soul of hers. He'd watched her grow into a young woman. They had fallen seamlessly together as Sharon became more deeply involved with Pandora. He wanted badly to continue watching her and protecting her.

But even so they both shyly blamed the rather aggressive and intense sexual appetites that they possessed on their contracts. It was the only thing that made sense. Normal relationships could never drive two people into such an amorous frenzy they told themselves.

Neither one of them quite believed it though.

Regardless they both agreed that the sexual monsters inside must be fed so they both developed a sort of silent code that they could use when the desire became too great and they needed a release, after all that urge could sometimes be quite the distraction. It could cause them to make mistakes in their work which could be deadly. They were doing everyone a favor. This is what they told themselves.

This is what led them to their current predicament.

They had been in a Pandora meeting (Duke Barma was in a particularly vocal mood) when they'd both gotten the "look" from the other one and then quietly excused themselves. They had been planning a rendezvous in one of their own bedrooms at Pandora but unfortunately housekeeping was busy with that wing which drove Break to what he thought was a creative solution.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Sharon asked, looking around nervously as she tried to use her small body to cover Break's hands which were busy fiddling with a piece of thin wire and Reim's bedroom's door lock.

"My Lady," Break said, sounding somewhat strained as he cocked his head at an odd angle. "He will never even know that we were here."

Sharon nodded anxiously and remained on look out.

They were diffidently in luck. The wing of Pandora that Reim's room was in was cleaned first thing so they wouldn't have to worry about a maid popping in while they were in the middle of something.

"Ah-haa!" Break sung out as the door popped open.

Break ushered Sharon in and then closed the door.

She barely even had a second to examine the room as Break enthusiastically lifted her up and pushed her to the wall, lifting her skirts in the process. Before she knew it they were kissing and she was being carried and she wondered excitedly where they would be having sex. She knew that there was the bed, of course. There was always that. And the settee which could be fun. Her heart sped up though when she began to wonder if there was a table that could hold them and that would be the sufficient height for such a thing.

She had always wanted to have sex on a table but so far there'd been no opportunity.

She felt the bed.

Well that wasn't so bad. Besides, the only tables that she'd seen in Pandora that were large enough and suitable for that sort of endeavor had been in the meeting rooms, not in guest suites which mostly had coffee tables and side tables, so she'd resign herself to the bed.

Break had moved to her neck and she could now feel his hand reaching up her skirt to push aside her panties, her panties which were embarrassingly wet. She felt Break's lips against her neck smile, luxuriating in the pride that _he_ could make her so wet.

He loved that.

He stuck his long finger into her and she thrusted herself closer, wanting him deeper, wanting something else in there instead, wanting more.

He moved that finger in and out of her a few times before pulling back out.

Sharon smiled cunningly and grabbed the hand, bringing it up to her mouth and sucking that finger while watching him, her big, wide, deceptively innocent eyes on him.

He took his free hand and squeezed her breast enthusiastically.

She came off of his finger with a moan. Break smiled seductively, that one red eye looking down at her suggestively.

"My, aren't we tender there, Sharon."

She flushed and her chest heaved up.

She loved it when he talked to her like this, as if he were tending to her, examining her. Break could be breathtakingly seductive and though she hated to admit it he could certainly make a wreck out of her when he wanted, though she did try to retain some control.

She reached down and grabbed him, fondling his long hard, already erect cock through his trousers. She smiled at him enjoying the unrestrained shock on his face at how bold she was being.

"Xerxes, take it out…_now_." She didn't release him until he spoke, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he said…

"Yes, My Lady." His voice holding back and trying to contain his pleasure.

She released him and he started undoing his trousers, his beautiful cock now visible to her eyes. She could've squealed with delight. In fact she was going to if not for the fact that Break had pulled her into a kiss and was now squeezing both of her breasts as she moaned uncontrollably in to the kiss making Break feel the vibration through their locked lips, causing Break to wonder what that same vibration would feel like against his cock.

They were both so involved with themselves, and their various actions and sensations, that neither of them noticed the click and creak of the door as one Reim Lunettes opened it, having come to retrieve a file that he'd left in his room.

The amount of shock that he felt at the sight of Break, posture stooped and feeling up Lady Sharon, as she moaned and kissed him in obvious delight, was a sight that he had not in the least been expecting.

He was taken aback.

He had known the both of them for years. He had watched little Sharon grow up and now, now… Xerxes Break and Sharon Rainsworth were making out in his room on his bed.

Why?

And then Sharon pulled back from Break, a none too innocent smile gracing her lovely features as she started pulling on Break's cravat.

"Br-Reim!" She shouted in shock as she shoved Break's wondering hands away.

Break frowned.

"Reim?" He turned around. "Reim!" He said in shock.

Reim in the meantime was gasping from the shock, and then the sight of Break's very aroused sexual organ. Reim's eyes widened and then he looked away.

"Break, Break you are-"

Break looked down.

"Oh my-" He said, turning around, back toward Sharon, trying to stuff himself back into his trousers.

But Sharon's eyes had an odd twinkle to them as Reim made promises to leave and to _never_ say a word to anyone about what he had just witnessed.

She hopped off the bed and pushed Break aside.

Break watched after her as Reim looked strangely excited and terrified.

Sharon walked up to Reim, confident that Break's eyes were locked on her as she reached behind Reim, shut the door and then smiled.

"Mr. Reim."

"Lady Sh-"

And her tongue slid into his mouth with skill and precision as she grabbed his cravat and pulled. She played skillfully with his tongue, trying to coax a response out of his shocked little mouth.

She reached up and fisted some of Reim's hair and finally Reim realized that this wasn't some really weird, vastly inappropriate dream. This was happening. Sharon was kissing him while Break watched. And now she was, she was…

She reached her hand down and grabbed Reim's crotch and she smiled happily at the fact that he was responding to her. She pulled back and Reim had a very satisfying blush on his cheeks and she realized that she had never once really considered the merits of Reim.

He had a very nice set of eyes and a very refined, aristocratic bone-structure.

But those weren't the eyes that she really wanted to see right then.

She turned around and smiled taking in the tormented form of Xerxes Break, his mouth agape and his red eye clouded over with lust while the rest of his face betrayed his jealousy.

She still had a hold of Reim's cravat.

She smiled at Break, very self-satisfied and raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him, his organ still out and in the open for all to see. It was still very erect and Sharon wasn't completely sure but she could've sworn that something of the sight he had just witnessed had excited him a little more, which made her smile more.

She had thought that Break would enjoy that.

And while she was right, she certainly hadn't expected that mischievous smile that spread across his features after the rush and shock had died down. And she also hadn't expected him to advance toward Reim and her and then past her and straight to Reim. Reim looked beyond freaked out and possibly looking for an escape but Break just smiled carelessly at Sharon and then turned to Reim and kissed him.

Really kissed him.

His tongue thrust in as Sharon watched, helpless to the desire that she felt and oddly curious and fascinated at the scene before her.

Two men were kissing in front of her.

Of course she'd heard before that men did this (and a lot more) but she'd never seen it in action before.

It made it so different.

And the merits of two men kissing just seemed so….limitless.

Sharon knew that she was blushing, could feel the surge of passion shoot right through her and yet she didn't look away as they continued and Reim seemed to be becoming responsive to Break.

And they were both so beautiful, so stunning and handsome and they'd both been around, protecting her, since she was young and there was something oddly comforting about that.

And she liked the way that, in the way that they were both male, they were like mirror images of each other and she watched as their erections, Reim's clothed and Break's unclothed, brushed up against each other and they moaned and Sharon felt an inky warmth shoot through her lower half, between her legs, making her want to lay back, for her legs to spread…and then there was the way that they were both in their Pandora uniforms, black and white fabric, kind of stiff against each other.

Sharon had always thought that Break looked nice in his but now she was discovering that Reim didn't look too bad himself.

And suddenly it seemed that there were a thousand and one attractive things about the two men that Sharon had never noticed before.

First there was how Break was actually a little shorter than Reim which was cute, especially when you factored in that Break was actually the stronger of the personalities and yet he was having to lean up a bit to kiss Reim.

Suddenly Break playfully shoved Reim up against the wall. This time Break's hands were fisting Reim's hair and both men were pressed right against each other, with Break pushing _harder_.

Sharon blushed harder.

Being able to _watch_ Break being sexually aggressive to the taller, more uptight man was just so…arousing.

Sharon bit her lip and released a breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. She took a careful step back so that she could have a better view.

Both of their hair was messed up and she thought that Break looked like a careless knight and Reim looked like a model officer and suddenly all Sharon really wanted was to be between them, pressed against their two bodies, helping with something. Just anything.

Break leaned away from the kiss, sighing and Reim looked like he wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself but panting seemed pretty high on the list.

Break turned to Sharon with a smile on his lips and a raised eyebrow of his own.

Sharon's smile deepened and Break turned back to Reim and kissed him on the nose before stalking back towards the bed and collapsing on it.

Reim took off his glasses and began cleaning them, as he stumbled through a sentence.

"I-I d-don't know what-I,I mean, I won't tell anyone so, please just let me-"

"Reim." Sharon said pleasantly, hands behind her back as she stalked toward him.

"Yes, Lady Sharon." He said with the very fear of the Abyss in him.

"May I see your glasses?" She asked innocently as she held her hand out for them like it was a command.

"Y-yes." He said.

He handed them to her and she took them and backed away for a minute, cleaning them off sweetly and with a lot of care and attention to detail as she looked through them herself and, apparently seeing a place that she missed, she began wiping it swiftly with the cloth.

Reim, still with his back against the wall, looked for Break who was just collapsed on the bed occasionally sighing loudly. Reim was feeling relatively safe until Sharon came towards him and pressed her frail little body, especially her breasts, against him.

She looked so sweet and innocent and polite though.

"And here we go, Mr, Reim." She said, placing the glasses gently on his face and then stuffing the cleaning cloth in his front uniform pocket.

She leaned down and kissed his clothed chest and suddenly her hips were pressing urgently into his own.

"Lady Sharon." He said, his breath shallow.

"Yes Mr. Reim."

"Th-The way you are, um, pressed into me is, um, a bit inappropriate. Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, I don't think there's anything _inappropriate_ about two bodies being pressed together like this, Reim." She stood on tip toe and whispered seductively in his ear, her tongue flicking against it. "In fact, the only thing that _I_ find inappropriate is the amount of clothes that you are wearing. I think there's far too many of them. Perhaps I should remove them for you?" She said, playing with his cravat.

"No. I-I, _we_ should be in the meeting. In fact I need to go back immediately. They might send someone looking for me. And you, too, should be there also. You need to get back. I mean I would expect something like this out of _you_ Xerxes." Reim said harshly in Break's direction, hoping that by scolding them he could shake off the _mood_ he was now in but it wasn't working.

He looked down at Sharon.

"But you Sharon. I expect something better from you. I mean you've always been the more responsible one."

Sharon sighed, backing away, a blush rising to her cheeks. She always had hated being scolded.

"Well, we thought it would be best to get our_urges_ out of the way." She said, glancing at Break's barely visible form on the bed. "And our rooms were being cleaned so…"

"Let me guess. Break thought you could just break in here and do your…"

"Yes." Sharon said, beginning to really feel her frustration. "But then you came and I don't know, I thought we could…"

Reim blushed, almost positive that he knew where she was going and wanting very badly, despite himself, to stop her.

"Well it doesn't matter. You can use this room, just put everything back when you're done. I just need this one file and then you two can return to yo-"

"You mean this one?" Came a sing-song chirpy voice from the bed.

Reim looked over to find Break waving a file around in the air, a sly smile on his lips.

"Yes." Reim said. "Now if you will just give it to me I can be on my way and out of your-"

"What if we don't want to give it to you?" Sharon said, waltzing over to the bed.

"What do you…?"

"Well Reim, what are you doing tonight?" Break asked.

Sharon just threw herself onto the bed, into a heap beside Break.

Reim found himself wanting to smile. He hadn't seen Sharon this happy since they were kids, but then he saw the way that Sharon was smiling at Break and they both looked really happy, a little too happy, and Reim got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll be attending to some business that Master Rufus-"

"What about tomorrow night?" Sharon asked happily.

She was leaning over Break's legs to peer at Reim.

"I'll be busy on that night, too. Break!" He said taking a step toward the bed. "You'd better not be looking at that file. It's classified and you don't have clearance to read that sort of thing so…"

"Oh, look. Reim's getting _all_ fussy. Ever do anything to relieve all that stress, Reim?"

Reim blushed both out of anger, Break was flipping through the document like there was no tomorrow, and because he knew full-well what Break was insinuating and it was embarrassing, especially in front of Lady Sharon.

"You needn't worry about my stress relief Xerxes. Now give me the file."

"Reim," Came Sharon's sweet little voice as she sat up, her attention zeroing in on him with an alarming amount of enthusiasm. "Tell me, have you ever felt a tongue wrapped around your cock while a warm mouth enveloped you_all_ the way in?" She smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Reim looked down at Break who was still thumbing through the file.

"L-Lady Sharon, I-" Reim felt helpless.

All he could do was stutter. He'd never heard Sharon talk this way before. He didn't know that she possessed such a dirty mouth either.

"Break tells me that it feels wonderful when I do it to him."

Reim was in shock. Was this some really strange dream? It had to be. It was the only thing that made any sense. The only thing left for him to do was wonder why he would dream of the two of them in such a way.

Break lowered the papers for a moment to look at Reim, a smirk playing in his eyes.

"It's true." He said, his gaze casually returning to the papers. "Why the pleasures that that sweet little mouth has given me…" He shook his head and then very suddenly closed the file and plopped it onto the bed.

He sat up.

"It's like all of my worries just fly out the window. And _these_…" Break said, his arms coming up behind Sharon and squeezing her breasts lovingly. "…are magnificent. Are you really going to tell me that you aren't interested in _these_?" Break looked up at Reim as he played with Sharon's breasts, wagging his brow at him suggestively.

Reim looked away, rather ashamed at himself for feeling the way that he was now feeling.

"And Reim?" Came Sharon's voice, reaching down to casually but carefully stroke Break's penis. "Break is very nicely endowed, wouldn't you agree? And he also has a nice ass. It's kind of fun to pinch it. It's very _firm_ and _tight_."

Break laughed with embarrassment.

"Mi-lady…"

Sharon blushed and shrugged.

"Well, it is true."

Reim was rather shocked to see that now Break was the one to blush. Reim thought back and not once had he _ever_ seen Break blush, but it did look cute on him, in the same way that Lady Sharon, delicate and fragile Lady Sharon, was astoundingly cute when she talked about things of a…sexual nature. In fact, the more Reim thought about it the more he realized that the two of them together, well, they were actually very cute together, their contrasts, their similarities, their individual but very obvious beauty.

There was something very _pleasing_ about the two of them together.

"Well, Reim?" Sharon asked. "What about it?"

They both looked expectantly at him.

"What a-about what?"

"What about me and you sharing My Lady's many, _many_ charms?" Break slipped a hand up Sharon's dress and Sharon just leaned into him suggestively.

"Or holding Break down and having our way with him and his cute little ass?" Sharon added.

Again Reim noticed how Break's cheeks flushed a deep shade of maroon.

But Break just hummed a smile, withdrew his hand from Sharon's skirts and kissed Sharon on the forehead, looking up at Reim as he wrapped his arms snugly around Sharon's waist.

"Or perhaps you'd like for us _both_ to focus our attentions on you? It could be fun. A man like you probably has all kinds of tensions to work out-"

"I do not know what you two mean. Just give me the file so I can leave. I won't tell a soul about anything that I heard or saw in this bedroom. So please just…"

"No." Came Sharon's simple reply.

"What?!" Reim gasped out.

"You heard me, Reim._I_ said _no_. If you refuse to sleep with us we will refuse to give you your file back." Sharon sat up on the bed and crossed her arms.

Break just smiled and Reim could've sworn that the young woman was pouting.

"Oooh Reim, you really shouldn't make her angry. She can be a very cruel…" He searched for the right word and then smiled. "Ah, yes. _Mistress_."

Reim paused for a moment.

Just what kind of stuff were these two into.

"And very strict. Why the times that I've-"

Reim had had it. He tried to snatch the folder away but Sharon very quickly grabbed it and went to the other side of the bed.

"Oh now you've done it." Break said, collapsing on the bed again.

"No Reim. You can't have it back until you promise, until you _swear,_ that you will come back and have sex with us. Until then, this file is _mine_." Sharon flipped it open with a fwap! "Hmmm….let's see. This looks interesting."

"Please stop." Reim pleaded. "Xerxes, do something!"

"Oh Reim, I cannot help you. Besides I want very badly to see what you've got under all of _that_." He said gesturing broadly at his uniform. "And I must say, I'd never thought of it before but I think I'd rather enjoy the spectacle of seeing Sharon and you sprawled out together. It's very stirring." Break sat up and leaned in. "Though Lady Sharon is _mine_, not yours."

Reim looked at Sharon who was thumbing through the pages, very much in her own world.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Duke Barma will say when he's learned that you've lost a very irreplaceable file. I wonder if he'll be mad. I bet he will. I wonder what he'll do to you, Mr. Reim. Ah, let's see. What's this about Sablier? Care to explain, Reim?"

Reim sighed.

"Fine, I agree. Just give me the file."

Sharon smiled and closed it but she withheld it.

"After we've set a time and date."

"Fine, next Wednesday." Reim blurted out.

Both Break and Sharon smiled.

"That's fine with me. Break, do you have any objections?'

"No, My Lady. That should be just fine barring some unforeseen incident."

"Then it's settled. Come to the Rainsworth manor at 11pm on Wednesday. We'll be waiting. Here." She leaned forward and handed him the file but she didn't release it. "And just know that if you are lying to us we will both be heartbroken and I will most likely cry."

"I also might cry." Break said from his spot on the bed.

Reim just looked at him.

"I'm not lying." Reim said, looking away.

"You better not be." Break said after him as Reim practically sprinted for the door. "I do not want to see Sharon cry and I don't believe that you do either. Besides I think you're seriously underestimating the amount of fun that can be had."

Reim blushed and pretended not to notice as Break began fondling Sharon and Sharon began kissing Break and they were doing all of this on _his_ bed. It was all very disturbing and yet for some reason Reim found himself oddly excited.

He closed the door and walked away.

As he walked away he heard a surprisingly loud, yet muffled, moan.

He stopped walking.

Had that been Break?

He started walking again and found himself grateful that nobody else was around and hoping fervently that no one walked past his door for a while. If they did the rumors would start swirling within the hour.

During the four days that the three were left to their own devices things remained basically the same for Break and Sharon.

They read Pandora reports, they had sex, they had their tea time, they read the evening reports from Pandora that came by courier and then they had more sex well into the night but both were very excited by the idea of what was to come on Wednesday night and during the time that they were positive that they were alone they discussed their excitement and thoughts on what would happen on Wednesday night.

Reim on the other hand had no one to discuss his thoughts with and during the four days he often thought of backing out of the whole ordeal.

I mean really, what were Break and Sharon going to do?

Have him stomped to death by Equus?

Have Break bring out his sword and slice him to bits…or pelt him with candy and paperwork?

Really at this stage he felt he could do whatever. After all he knew their secret. He could tell (not that he would). That could be his trump card.

But in all honesty what scared Reim more than the threat of a chain and one very accomplished knight was the thought of tears rolling down Sharon's cheeks (and perhaps Sharon's fan) and a strange indecipherable look from Xerxes.

As much dread and embarrassment that he felt at the very suggestion of the three of them…together, he was also strangely drawn to the idea. It attracted him and he was flattered that they would consider him in such a way.

And when he thought of Sharon kissing him and, for lack of a better word, grabbing him, he was filled with the most violent yearning to be kissed by her and touched by her again.

And every time he thought of Xerxes, his friend, shoving him against the wall, forcing his tongue in, fisting his hair, it was a warming thought.

Break was a very passionate kisser and seemed effortlessly strong and capable despite being shorter than Reim and also leaner, but Break had a sophisticated, deceptive kind of muscle and that mixed with Sharon's straight forward, commanding nature and her very small, delicate body, it was just so interesting and attractive.

And watching the two of them together had been, Reim had to admit, very arousing.

The way that they played off of each other, just like when they were in conversation, was just lovely. And they both just seemed so…happy, a quality that always seemed so overlooked especially in regards to sex. The two of them kissed and touched and talked so freely and openly and with such pleasure that it was quite the thing to witness. I mean the way that Break squeezed her breasts like they were his for the taking, the way that Sharon stroked Break's penis like it was the most natural and acceptable thing in the world, it was all so endearing and arousing and Reim found himself captivated by the two of them, their love and complete lack of shame. It warmed him and he wished for and longed for those hands to touch and caress him, for their lips and tongues to be crushed against his, to be able to witness and perhaps even feel that love, love shared between his friend and a young lady whom he had looked after for years, just the idea of it, of all of this, could momentarily clear his doubts.

But then it would return and sure enough by the end of the day he would have gone back and forth twice and be right back to where he'd been that morning: Conflicted.

To go or not to go. That was the question.

One night when Reim was feeling uncertain but slightly curious and was sure that Rufus was occupied with some associates (spies) of his, Reim had snuck into Rufus's library and taken a peak at a section far back and to the left corner in a windowless section of the library.

This section was filled with books from Barma's country, most noteworthy among the books were the sex books several of which just so happened to be about threesomes (a subject that seemed to be far less taboo in _that _country).

Reim tried not to wonder too much as to why his Master had such books (or who he might've been in such a situation with, though an obvious candidate likely seemed Sheryl) and Reim tried to pretend that it was just Barma's inquisitive nature that possessed him and that was all the reason there was to his having such books.

At the same time Reim was mixed with such a feeling of shame and embarrassment both that he was even considering such an idea as sex with Sharon and Break and the fact that he was seriously standing in the Barma library with a lamp looking at lewd drawings of three people in various sexual positions. So much so was his horrid conflict that he had left the section, with every intention each time of never coming back again, just to turn right back around to yank the book out from the shelf, slap it open and try to imagine what Sharon and Break and him would look like in_that_ position.

He was so engrossed in all of this that he entirely forgot about where he was and whose house he was in.

"Reim!" Came Barma's sharp voice over Reim's shoulder.

Reim dropped the book and turned around to see dark eyes and red hair casually observing him.

"M-Master Rufus. I'm so sorry. I was just, um, doing some-" Reim had bent down to retrieve the book but Barma beat him to it.

"Research." Barma guessed as he dusted the book off and then flipped it to look at the title.

Barma's eyebrows arched but not necessarily in reproach.

"So thou art looking at this?" He said solemnly.

Reim blushed and tried to grab the book back but Barma ignored him and cracked it open.

"I-I was just, by accident I picked it…My eyes deceived me and-" Reim was stumbling through his sentences, looking for anything, _something_, that would make this situation go away but he really wasn't finding much.

"Am I to assume that this is to do with the Mad Hatter and Equus?" Barma asked bluntly, thumbing through the pages as if there weren't pictures of entwined humanity on the pages before him.

"How did you..?" Reim started.

"Art thou really surprised?" He snapped as he shut the book and handed it to Reim. "Of course I know of this. Tis my life's work to obtain knowledge, besides it isn't much of a stretch. I hath had knowledge of Mad Hatter and Equus's relationship for some time now. Tis hardly shocking that those two depraved knaves would try to ensnare you in their promiscuous activities."

"I'm not really sure what-"

"Oh, please. Xerxes Break was a_knight_ in his day and we all know what their lot art like. Why when I was young I often heard the women of my family speak of their dalliances with men of the knight rank. Regardless, I'm sure that Kevin Legnard hath had his _feel_ of fun." Barma's eyes grew wistful and softened before growing hard again. "Besides Sharon is a Rainsworth woman. They are well versed in the way of things, and possess quite a promiscuous disposition. Why I'm quite certain 'twas that harlot child who suggested the whole thing." Barma went to pull another book from the shelf, inspecting the title before flipping it open.

When Reim thought back on it, it had seemed to be Sharon who was the most adamant. I mean she _had_ been the one who kissed him…and grabbed him. Reim didn't notice that Barma was looking at him.

"Ah, so I was right." He said slyly, his eyes squinting. "Rainsworth women are quite the seducers. If they hath not been of such high birth one would think they were not but common street whores."

Reim's eyebrows shot up. Things were getting rather strange and, if Reim was correct, perhaps a touch personal, too.

The only time that Reim ever saw Rufus like this was when he was drunk but tonight Rufus seemed sober enough.

"Sheryl, she was not like that." Barma whispered under his breath.

He paused for a moment, his face scrunching up a little.

"Well…not exactly like that. In my opinion the Rainsworth women really began their decline into smut after Sheryl. I've heard it said that Shelly was sent to a convent." He shrugged.

Reim could've sworn that his Master looked sad.

"So, when?" He asked sternly.

Reim blinked.

"When what?"

Barma rolled his eyes. He shut his book and looked at Reim.

"When is thy rendezvous planned for?"

Reim turned away, taking the book from Barma and placing it back on the shelf.

"This Wednesday but I'm not-"

"Thou should." Barma said, turning to walk away.

Reim followed.

"What?"

"Thou should do it. Thee hath already the date off but I shall make it a point not to disturb you. Enjoy yourself." Barma patted his shoulder awkwardly and then picked up his walking speed.

"But why?" Reim asked.

Barma stopped cold, considering.

"There was a time when I lost someone very dear to me due to circumstances that I could not control. I proposed anything and everything…." He took a backward glance at the darkened corner with the books. "…to maintain some connection to the thing that I had lost but…to no avail." He looked at Reim. "Thou doth have a choice in thy matter." He turned away. "Ask thyself if thou wilt regret declining this proposal. If thy answer is yes, then thee should do it. To live with regret, 'tis a terrible thing." And with that the soft patter of Barma's silken shoes faded away into the darkness.

And Reim had his answer.

-M. Palovna


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I hold any rights to it.

On Wednesday night Reim made his way to the Rainsworth manor and was greeted by a polite servant that said that Reim was expected and that Lady Sharon had said that he was to go to Sharon's quarters.

Reim did, with a racing heart and a shaky breath, as he tried to get a hold of himself.

Was he doing this?

Was he actually _doing_ this?

It seemed insane and it also seemed like he was actually doing it as he found his very pale knuckles knocking softly on the door.

"Who is it?" Came Break's slightly labored reply.

"It's me." Reim said in a half whisper half yell, very embarrassed, hoping that no one was staying on this side of the manor, especially not Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Oz and Miss Alice. That would just be too much.

There was a pause between the reply and he thought that he heard the two giggle.

"Come on in." Came Break's slightly hitched reply and there was more of what sounded like laughing.

Reim paused for a second, shook his head, he could not_believe_ that he was actually doing this, then he opened the door.

Still, even though some part of him knew what he was getting into, even though he had already tried to mentally prepare himself for the situation, despite all of this he was still unprepared for the scene before him.

He walked in to the sound of moaning, Sharon's, and looked to the right to see a four poster bed with a single lamp on the nightstand highlighting the whole scene.

Break was lying flat on his back, his head slightly leaned up against the headboard and some pillows while Sharon, completely topless and her bare back to Reim, was on top of Break, straddling him as Break helped Sharon move herself up and down on his cock. Sharon suddenly tightened and Break seemed to stiffen and then thrust into Sharon before his body relaxed and much to Reim's surprise Break let out a long languid sigh that trailed off into little giggles.

He looked over at Reim and smiled.

"Reim, come in, come in." He gestured with one hand, his other helping to keep Sharon steady.

Reim hesitated but finally came in, closing the door behind him.

Sharon who had looked just over her shoulder smiled at Reim's uncertain and shy figure over by the door.

"Well Reim, unfortunately I am spent for the moment but knowing this little thing she's probably just about ready to go yet again."

Sharon laughed softly and leaned down to kiss Break before dislodging herself with one quick rise and tumbling off of Break.

Break just giggled some more, closing his one red eye and those very giggles trailed off to another languid sigh.

Sharon leaned down and kissed Break's chest playfully. Break said something and Sharon responded but Reim didn't catch what they had said. Sharon appeared to nod and then she gently kissed Break's cheek. Break's hand absently found her face and stroked her cheek softly. Break was smiling.

_He looks so peaceful like that_, Reim thought.

He however was unsure of what he should be doing as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor, somewhat close to the sitting area, but there was a small figure moving in the shadows, her small feet hitting the carpet after the rustle from her leaving the bed. She came around the far side of the bed and slowly Reim was able to see her clearly, her body highlighted by the glow of the lamp and stray beams from moonlight streaking through the windows of Sharon's room.

Sharon was beautiful, Reim thought. Her hair was up like always though it was most certainly mussed, and her eyes looked bright and warm and welcoming. She was shining. Her smile seemed all encompassing. It made Reim feel warm inside like laughing, like giggling, just like how Break had done earlier. He felt so incredibly happy that he could be with her, _them_, like this. It all just made him blitheringly happy.

Sharon went up to him and immediately gave him a hug, her arms reaching up to his neck. Instinctually he wrapped his arms around her and then he realized with a blush that she really was completely naked and he meanwhile was completely clothed which left him feeling exceptionally awkward.

Reim bent down slightly so that Sharon wouldn't have to lean up so much. Her small hands then went to his hair.

"I wasn't entirely sure if you'd come." She whispered.

She pulled away from him, smiling into his face and her hands clamped to either side of his head.

"We're so glad." She beamed. "Break thought that you would come though." She said as she looked over her shoulder at the recovering Break. "It may be awhile before he's up again." She said. "But I'm good to go again right now." She smiled and let go of his face, taking a step back from him.

Reim felt paralyzed and Sharon just smiled at him…so politely, looking at him with such utter peace and calm.

Like this Reim could really see her, her petite, slender body with her gracious yet subtle hips and the two ample mounds that were her breasts that sat upon her delicate lily white chest. She was pink and cream colored. And there was something so immaculate about her, from her even, peaceful smile to her light pink nippled breasts, down to the small, neat patch of hair between her legs and her small feet that rested evenly, without a hint of anxiousness, on the carpeted floor.

She was beauty.

And Reim was uncomfortably clothed and she seemed to realize it.

"Now Reim, we need to get you out of these clothes." She took a step toward him, as if to kiss him, but then leaned to the side and whispered in his ear. "Now." She said, pulling back with a smile as she grabbed his cravat and began taking it off.

Then she pulled off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. And she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down so that she could suck lovingly on his neck taking her sweet time savoring the taste of his skin and the way that she could feel his pulse against her tongue. Reim was different from Break, who freely enjoyed her. Reim seemed hesitant and she really didn't want him to hesitate.

She unbuttoned his white shirt partially and then slipped her hand in, rubbing his nipples, massaging them gently until she heard him moan. Then she licked his neck up to his ear and then carefully traced his ear with her tongue.

"Lady Sharon, I-I don't think we should be doing this. It-It's wrong and indecent and-" His entire body was stiff and he didn't know why he was trying to turn her away.

He wanted this, wanted it badly and yet his mouth kept vomiting words to the contrary.

Why was this so hard for him? Why was he so ashamed? Why did he even want this to begin with?

"Shh-Shh-Shh." Sharon cooed, noting that Reim still hadn't touched her yet. "It's alright, Reim. Just give in. Let it all go. Stop resisting so much. Just relax." And again, but now with more urgency, Sharon began to massage Reim's nipples and again he moaned. "That's it. Just like that. Just let everything go." And slowly a hand snaked down and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand up and to her breast, her fingers entwining around his, and making him squeeze it a couple of times before pulling her hand away.

She was pleased that his hand remained there, but it also wasn't moving. And then she felt something wet fall on her shoulder. She pulled away.

"Reim?" She asked and when he didn't answer her she lifted his head, his warm, though still gloved, hand resting on her breast.

There were tears in his eyes and he looked practically cross-eyed with his conflict. He didn't meet her eyes. He looked just terrible, though in the most distressingly handsome way.

"Reim?" She asked. "Do you want this?"

Reim's eyes flickered to Break who looked so peaceful and relaxed on the bed and then to Sharon's eager body, because he could just not meet those rosy colored eyes.

He wanted this. _God_ and the _Abyss_ he wanted this and yet for unknown reasons he could not bring himself to say the words.

He glanced up at her and then glanced down and nodded.

"Okay." Sharon said solemnly, resolutely. "Then there is nothing wrong with this." She said with her fingers up under his chin making him look at her.

She glanced down at her breasts and then his hand. She took his gloved hand and began plucking at the fingers and finally removing the glove. She did the same with the other hand. Then she took both of his bare hands and laid them on her breasts, guiding him to squeeze them.

"And there is nothing wrong with you doing this. Nothing about this is wrong if it's what you want. Okay? So there's no reason for you to feel bad. I want this and Break wants this and if _you_ want this then everything is just fine you see." She stood up on tip toe and kissed his forehead. "Okay?"

Reim swallowed.

Somehow, hearing her say it actually made him feel like it was.

"There's no reason for you to feel ashamed here, in this place, with us, because we love you, Reim. I love you and Break loves you. So it's okay." She had his head in both of her hands once again and she leaned her forehead against his and there was this feeling of absolution and acceptance that came washing over him.

And he realized something….He'd been in love with the two of them for a very long time and he had unknowingly lived with a good amount of shame about this fact for a long time and had just never dealt with it or acknowledged it, but now it all just seemed to go away. All the stress and the inner chastisements just seemed to melt away and it was replaced by something else.

"I love you and Break, too." He whispered and he couldn't believe that he was actually saying this out loud but he was. "I love you both." He said a little more urgently.

"And we…" She said, kissing each of his cheeks. "…love you, too." Her smile was fierce and firm and all-knowing and somewhere in it was a glimpse of the young wide eyed girl that she had once been and the amazingly strong young woman that she had become.

That smile was like the place that the two of them met and became one.

She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back feeling that he was sharing with her in this knowing, this secret agreement and confirmation, this confidence.

She looked down between them and her nimble little fingers finished with the buttons on his shirt and she looked up at him as if asking permission to take the shirt the rest of the way off. He allowed her to pull it off his shoulders. He shrugged it the rest of the way off and it fell to the floor. She was getting ready to kneel before him, to remove his trousers but his fingers caught her under the chin and pulled her up. He kissed her, slipping his tongue into her small, commanding little mouth and just really kissed her.

They did this for a minute before Sharon seemed to decide to go all in, her arms wrapping around his neck just as Reim decided to lift her up, her legs wrapping automatically around him, snugly, her naked body pressed into his now partially unclothed one. Her heels seemed to dig into his lower back and buttocks while he felt the distinct feeling of _her_ pressed into his abdomen and Reim realized with added warmth that the wetness and moist hair that he felt pressed to him was most likely a combination of Break and Sharon's fluids mixed together. When he thought about adding his own he almost lost it.

Slowly Reim made his way to the bed with Sharon in his arms, the two of them kissing the entire time. He laid her gently on the bed and she stretched out languidly beneath him. He continued to kiss her for a moment and then gently broke away, leaving kisses down to her navel before standing upright and undoing his trousers.

Sharon brushed her hand languidly against Break's leg, stroking it. Break's weight shifted some and he made some small inconsequential sound of pleasure before Sharon's pinkie finger left him and her hands went to brace herself against the bed, helping her sit up.

Reim had his shoes and socks off and was now kicking aside his trousers.

Sharon was up on her knees leaning up to pull him into a kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Her legs wrapped around him and he was leaning down, placing her once again on the bed. His mouth moved onto her breasts and she had her fingers in his hair, her breath coming out in little shallow gasps.

"Reim," She said softly.

Reim, his mind somewhat lost at the moment, hummed his response.

"Get on your back." She said softly. "Now." She said urgently.

And he obeyed.

He withdrew from her breasts and stood and she rearranged her body so that she was at the foot of the bed, while Reim climbed onto the bed his head hitting a pillow that was directly beside Break's.

Break's eye fluttered open, most likely from the shift of the mattress under Reim's added weight, and he turned to him, smiling lazily at him, a hand reaching up to play with a short strand of Reim's hair, attempting to twirl it.

"So you've succumbed to My Lady's charms?" Break asked teasingly.

Reim blushed and felt some slight trepidation. So Break teased in this as well?

"I guess I have." Reim said nervously.

Break smiled and closed his eye.

"I thought that you would. I thought that you would come but I figured that you'd need some convincing, shall we say. I thought that Sharon would be good at that." Break said lowly, conspiratorially.

Reim just nodded, feeling the small weight on the lower end of the bed begin to shift.

"My Lady and I have found our sexual appetites to be rather insatiable lately." Break added in this incredibly ponderous tone, like it was all nothing, an average conversation on an average occasion. "And then you walked in on us while we were…in your room. And then something dawned on My Lady and me and we've discussed it since." For once Break seemed serious.

He wasn't kidding or trying to hide something within himself desperately. He was being honest and sincere.

"I think My Lady and I have been in love with you and missing you without even knowing it. And then you walked in… " Break laughed softly. "… and it was like 'ah…the missing link'. I think Sharon realized it first and then I realized it watching the two of you together, kissing. Something about it felt oddly right, you know? The love of my life and my best friend together. I realized that you were the other love of my life. And my two loves being together, how could _that_ be wrong? The only thing that was missing was me."

Reim felt Sharon's warm, slight weight settle against him, her skin so soft against his slightly hairy legs as he felt her inner thighs clamp around his legs and her breasts brush against his upper thigh and then…

"I love you, Reim." Break said, moving to kiss him gently, sweetly on the forehead. "Thank you for always being there for me and for telling me what a fool I am. Because I am indeed, most certainly, one of those." Break was leaning over him, looking him in the eye. "But I'm working on it."

Reim felt Sharon's hot little mouth envelop him, envelop all of him and he moaned just as Break leaned down and covered his lips with his own. And Break was a_good_ kisser, clever lips and tongue sucking the breath from him just as Sharon's sweet little mouth was around him, tight around him, occasionally moving down his shaft and back up again, her tongue stroking him and wrapping him in warmth. The two of them together were incredible and Reim could hardly think between all the sensations he was feeling.

Eventually Break withdrew from Reim's mouth but he remained propped on his side watching Reim's expressions, occasionally touching his hair, every now and then his eye sliding down to watch Sharon busy at her task, wrapped around Reim's legs and crouched down, very much embroiled in, and passionate about, what she was doing.

Sharon seemed to be enjoying it which made it all the more pleasurable to receive.

When Reim was looking at Break he too seemed to be enjoying the sight, the situation, everything about it.

Sharon's eyes, which had been closed, opened and her eyes seemed to warm at the sight of her two boys and she wished that she could smile but her mouth was too full of Reim to do so. She hoped that her feelings were conveyed to them both as she once again closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Reim in her mouth. He was getting close. She could tell. She sucked harder and with more urgency.

Reim closed his eyes and moaned trying very hard not to thrust rudely into Sharon's mouth but it was oh so trying. Reim opened his eyes and saw Break's long and inviting penis and it was growing erect. Reim longed to have it in his mouth or perhaps even _in him_. He wasn't sure which he desired more. But the thought was driving him to the brink and he had to do something.

"O-Out." He gasped. "I have to pull out." His half-lidded eyes looked at Break appealingly. "I-I'm g-going to…"

Break stroked his hair.

"Sh-sh. It's okay. She loves this part. It's okay to come inside of her. It's what she wants."

And there was just something about Break's voice, his words, the sensations he knew that Lady Sharon was giving him, the thought that he himself had just had about Break and his own desire to have the man in him, all of this caused him to come in one thunderous gasp and his back arched and he felt Sharon's arms wrap around his waist, keeping him inside of her as his seed spilt into her and she swallowed every last drop of him, luxuriating in the feeling of it.

When Sharon was sure that she had milked him for every last drop that he was worth she pulled away and sat up but immediately Break was sitting up and pulling her into a deep kiss, tasting both her saliva and Reim's come on her. Break groaned and Sharon no longer had the desire to hold back as she settled on his lap, legs spreading automatically so that she could sit and get herself situated.

They kissed for a while and Sharon was aware of a dazed Reim watching her and Break. She felt her back arch and Break kissed her chin and jaw and neck until he reached her breasts. He then began to suck on one and gently massage the other one and though Sharon had felt wet before, now she felt as if her juices were literally running down her thighs. Sharon, who had closed her eyes, opened them when she felt the absence of Break's hand on her breast. Break was reaching out an arm to the now already erect Reim. Reim immediately rose and crawled over to the spot. Break's mouth came off of her breast and his tongue slid into Reim's mouth all the while Break's free arm was wrapped firmly against her, holding her near. Sharon watched on with fascination as Reim appeared overwhelmed and Break just seemed busy.

Here in front of her were two strange, fascinating, vastly different men and yet she realized that she loved them both with such an intensity that it almost scared her and left her shaken. Both men had always seemed rather awe inspiring and capable in their own ways and she had always marveled at and looked up to them (literally) since she was a small girl. Both men had taken turns protecting her at different times in her life, both men had looked out for each other on various occasions and she had harbored her feelings for them for a long, long time, before she was even conscious of it, and had longed for the ability to be able to protect and look out for them just as they had for her and each other. To these two men were attached so many feelings and it seemed that here, right now, was the culmination. All three of them, here, like this, together.

Break broke from the kiss and seemed to offer up Reim to her and the two looked at each other and leaned in. The kiss was so natural and Reim kissed her so sweetly that she could've cried out.

They did this for a while, Sharon sitting on Break's lap, before Sharon broke from the kiss. Break had gone back to fondling her breasts before finally situating her once again in a place where he could suck and mouth them. He concentrated his attentions on her right breast. And that's when Sharon became very aware of Reim, sitting there like a good boy, watching everything but looking a bit lost.

He really lacked Break's 'help yourself' spirit.

Sharon smiled at him, and taking her breast in her hand, she cupped and lifted it, flicking her thumb over it once, offering it to Reim.

Reim stared at it with a very apparent lust but appeared to be conflicted about whether or not he should accept. Then it was like something in him had won dominance and while keeping his eyes on her, he lowered his head and placed his mouth on her nipple and began sucking, becoming more and more passionate, his eyes closing reflexively as he thought only of the sensation and the feeling of sucking on her breast, aware that beside of him there was the warmth from Xerxes's head and that he too was enjoying Sharon's breast and it sounded as if he were humming slightly, the vibration making Sharon throw back her head and moan.

Her hands went to grip both boys hair and she sighed and then took a shaky breath, her chest heaving, causing her breasts to push more into their faces. She could feel her Xerxes smile against her bosom while Reim just sucked and licked with more urgency, so unaccustomed to such things.

Eventually her arms draped about both boys shoulders, as if she were hugging them to her. She had now arranged herself so that she could rub her distressingly empty sex against Break's thigh, hoping for some small satisfaction, but she was left to her small distressing movements until finally she felt Break's fingers on her, two fingers spreading her out but not entering her, allowing her to feel her lack, until suddenly _there_ was something. Break's two long fingers finally slid in and she choked back a grateful sob as she bucked into his hand and she tightened around him, enjoying the feeling of being filled but wishing that it was something bigger and warmer and longer there instead.

Suddenly she felt fingers on her chin, their reaching into her mouth and she began sucking. She could've smiled. Break knew her _so_ well and yet when she opened her eyes she found that it was Reim's fingers there, not Break's, but Break was watching her face while Reim's eyes were still shut, closed off to everything but the sensation of _her_ nipple in_his_ mouth.

The thought warmed her. Break wasn't the only who knew her _so_ well.

She felt Break's thumb start ghosting over her clitoris and she realized that his intention was for her to come and it certainly didn't take her long. She clutched both men to her chest and tried to keep her rather loud sob to a minimum out of a fear of waking the whole house up.

After her orgasm she felt various hands leave her and her nipples were left rather cold as the saliva dried. She missed the warmth of their mouths. Her body felt limp and malleable. She leaned into Break's chest and he stroked her hair and kissed her head. And then he easily lifted her and turned her around so that she was lying against his chest, in between his legs, Break's large, persistent erection pressing into her lower back. She felt Break grab the backs of her knees and pull them up towards the two of them and she allowed him to and even tried to help him spread her wider as her head rested against Break's chest. She always felt safe in Break's arms and there was a strange sort of comfort in being spread out by him like this, all the while remaining in his arms. She arched her back and turned her head to the side. She moaned and then she looked up and Break bent down and kissed her, really kissed her, and contentment rolled through her.

As Break's lips left hers she closed her eyes for a little bit, longing for the feel of them. Then her head dropped and she sighed and her eyes fluttered open, languidly, to fix on Reim.

He looked like he was in a crisis and she was sure that Break had to be smiling. Break gently rocked her legs back more and she felt herself part as she arched her back unintentionally, pushing her hips forward suggestively.

"Come on Reim." Break said teasingly. "You needn't pretend with us. You want this, yes?"

Reim swallowed and Break looked down lovingly at Sharon who gazed up to look at him.

"After all who could not want _this_." He said, removing a hand from up under her knee, playfully pinching underneath her breast before moving his hand lower, stroking her pubic hair and then running his fingers over the lips of her sex gently, playfully, tantalizingly so. "Why I can hardly keep my hands off."

"You flatter me Break, surely." She said, looking up at that one red eye that's so beautiful, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead with his mouth slightly open, his hand trailing down her thigh and to her knee once again, holding her legs open.

"No, My Lady. You are simply that lovely."

Sharon blushed and once again looked at Reim who was nervously observing their easy affection.

"Reim," She said gently.

And Reim's eyes were glued to her.

"Come over here." She reached her hand down and opened herself, spreading herself with her fingers. "I want you to." She said and Reim reluctantly came over.

And he kissed Sharon sweetly on the forehead, then on the lips, then once again on the forehead before pulling Break into a kiss which Sharon watched with wide eyed fascination. Sharon looked down and across from her and saw an intriguing opportunity that she decided to grab a hold of.

Reim came off of Break's lips with a moan as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"Sh-Sharon." He blushed and stuttered, looking her once in the eyes before looking away.

"Reim." She said back. "You know you do blush quite a bit. More than Break even."

Break scoffed.

"Did I blush that much?"

"Yes you did."

"Well I didn't think I had that much. I tried to hide it."

"Well you did a miserable job of it because I_could_ see it. But I'm glad that you couldn't hide it. You looked very cute. I like boys who blush."

Break shrugged and Reim smiled at the both of them and gave each of them a kiss before he got himself situated at Sharon's entrance, gently pushing into her. She moaned a little and closed her eyes, trying to take in just the sensation of him pushing into her. He felt different from Break. He wasn't as long as Break was but he was slightly thicker, a sensation that she kept being aware of even after he'd gone all the way in, as she felt herself stretched to her very limits and longing for movement.

After Reim was all the way in she felt Break's hands leave her knees and go to her breasts, squeezing and massaging them until he eventually began to just focus on her nipples. Reim began thrusting, holding her hips firmly. And she began babbling and moaning. She felt Break's body lean down and kiss her on the top of the head.

"B-Break." She said with a smile as she felt him cup and lift her breasts higher, squeezing them just as Reim thrust into her.

"R-Reim." She gasped out, finding it hard to resist her orgasm.

But she noticed something.

Reim had tensed when she said his name. Why?

She felt his fingertips tighten on her hips and her feet hooked around his lower back. Break began to nibble on her ear. Sharon hummed out her pleasure and she reached her hand down to grab Reim's buttocks. Reim groaned and kissed her sweetly on the mouth and then moved to her cheek, down her neck.

"Reim." She said.

Again he tensed. Why?

She felt two of Break's fingers enclose around her nipple and twist. She gasped.

"Break!"

Break's hands were brushing all of her hair to one shoulder and he bent down and kissed the bare one, a smile on his lips.

"I just wanted to make sure, My Lady." He whispered to her.

She smiled knowingly and stroked his thigh and he let out a deceptive little smile as she felt something nudge against her back. She let her head fall back up against his chest again, and Break laughed slightly as he once again resumed his lovely little assault on her breasts.

At this point Reim basically had her hips lifted up off the bed and his thrusts were growing stronger and faster, more direct.

Again Sharon tried to puzzle out why Reim would tense and seem so…_bothered_ by his name. Then she thought back to something that Break had said, something about Reim going on a rant about wanting to be called something different. But what? What was it? A nickname?

She tried to think of what possible nickname he could have but she couldn't come up with much besides Re, which seemed unlikely, and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate as she neared her climax being driven insane by Break's rhythmic thumbing of her nipples combined with Reim's steady and urgent thrusts. She really wasn't going to be able to resist much longer and she wasn't sure…and then with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Lunettes." She moaned and she knew his eyes had probably just widened.

Break chuckled and Reim's thrusts faltered for just a split second as he exchanged a quick look at Break before he picked up his thrusts once more with more vigor. He kissed Sharon once right before she came, a deep passionate kiss that almost sucked the breath from her. Then he pulled back and thrust once more in what seemed to be a synchronized movement with Break because it was Reim's thrust added to Break's warm thumbs flicking over her nipples that caused her to hit her climax.

"Oooooh-" She choked out. "Mr. Lunettes. Mr. Lunettes." And then she felt Reim hit his orgasm in what seemed to be one never ending climax as she felt his surprisingly plentiful fluids fill her with such an intensity that it heightened her orgasm.

By the end of it they were both panting. Reim dislodged himself from her and rolled to the side. Sharon leaned into Break's chest once more breathing in the pleasant sweet smell of Break's sweat. She reached one hand up to Break's and another across to Reim, holding both their hands as she recovered. Break smiled and kissed her hand and Reim gently patted her hand before kissing his other hand and pressing it into hers, so spent was he that he couldn't even spare the energy to move.

"Break and Reim." Sharon whispered. "Oh, sorry." Sharon giggled. "Mr. Lunettes." She said in her best mock man voice.

Reim turned his head at the two and reddened.

"H-How did you know that?" Then the truth slowly dawned on Reim as he caught a smirk glinting in that red eye of Break's. "X-Xerxes, you-"

"Yes." Break sighed. "It was me. After all I tell My Lady just about everything. And how could I resist telling her of your little…surname fetish, shall we say?"

Reim's face reddened more.

"Xerxes?!"

"Ah, ah. Not to worry Mr. Lunettes. I've heard of many others who share in this…trait, shall we say." Break was teasing him now. "I've heard that the Nightray Duke had this _taste_, as does Zai Vessalius, though I have heard that Oscar likes to be called some _other_ names. Why Reim, even Duke Bar-"

"Enough!" Said Reim, rolling his head so that he was staring at the bed's canopy. "I don't want to hear any more from you." There was a moment's pause. "Why did you have to tell Sharon?" He asked.

"Reim." Sharon said. "There's no reason to be so embarrassed and if you have a name fetish..."

He saw her blush slightly.

"…then I'll be happy to call you whatever you like and you can call me whatever you like." Sharon smiled. "It could be rather nice to be called Lady Rainsworth."

Reim smiled at the thought.

"But what would we call Break?"

Sharon thought about it, a smile alighting her pretty little features.

"How about Xerxes Nii-san. I've never called you that during sex before. Isn't that right, _Xerxes Nii-san_?" She had re-gained some energy and had turned around to regard him, gently nudging him so that he leaned back, his head resting on a big bunch of pillows.

She laid on his chest and then began kissing his neck. He just looked up at the canopy, allowing it, a rather solemn look on his face just then.

"Kevin." He whispered.

Reim turned his head and Sharon raised hers to look at Break. Break swallowed.

"It is my real name." He said just as quietly and almost with a sadness tinging his voice. "It's who I am and though there was a time that I _detested_ that name." He said tersely. "I don't think I'd mind if you two called me by it, here, in this situation, when it's just us. I think I'd rather like it." His one eye squinted in contemplation. "I don't believe I want to hide myself from the two of you. I don't wish to wear a mask around you. You both are very dear to me. I love you both."

Reim and Sharon both studied his face for any signs of doubt but it appeared that he didn't have any. Sharon nodded slowly and then kissed him carefully on the lips.

"I love you, Kevin Legnard."

Break looked like he was about to tear up but he didn't.

"I love you, too." He said, his hand reaching out to feel her cheek.

She grabbed his hand and held it near her, kissing it. Reim grabbed Break's other hand and squeezed it.

"I love you, Kevin."

Break nodded.

"And I love you too, _Mr. Lunettes_." He said, his voice lilting and a smile on his face.

Reim blushed and rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Sharon's hands moved lower, inching down Break's abdomen with a special aim in mind. Break seized her wrists.

"Oh no, Lady Rainsworth, I couldn't possibly allow you to…" He gently rolled her onto her back, pushing her against the mattress slightly and she complied with a blush.

Break gently parted her legs and his long fingers traveled downward to slide up into her. Right now there was just his index finger in her sliding in and out slowly, almost torturously slowly as Reim silently watched, recovering but already starting to feel that slow yearning nag again, his arousal growing as he observed the casual liberties that Break took, his one red eye fixed on Sharon's face, using his free hand to keep upright as he leaned back on it.

"What do you say, My Lady? Shall we allow Mr. Lunettes to _rest_?"

They both looked over at him, Sharon's eyes sliding down to Reim's lower half to rest before nodding.

-M. Palovna


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts nor do I hold any rights to it.

She hummed her response and smiled slightly, her eyes fluttering shut as she turned her head to lay flat on the pillows.

Slowly she took to pushing her hips up and into Break's hand. Break chuckled and took the hand that he had been using to support himself and placed it on Sharon's abdomen, hindering her movement. Sharon, eyes still closed, groaned in frustration.

"My, aren't we eager Lady Rainsworth?" He slid his finger almost entirely out, only the tip remaining, waiting a moment before thrusting it back in. "Let me take my time enjoying you. The sight of your pert little breasts and your pretty little brow and those legs…" He shook his head. "…stretched and revealing the very image of you all stretched around my finger and squeezing it so appealingly. Why it is everything I can do to keep from coming on the spot."

Sharon once again tried to raise her hips and once again Break applied the pressure necessary to stop her. She groaned and Break smiled easily bending down to place a kiss on her abdomen, right beside where his one hand rested. His eye of course rested on her. She lazily lifted her lids and watched him rise back up to his sitting position.

"Perhaps I should distract you?" Break mused.

Reim watched raptly wondering what with.

"How about a story?" Break said, once again his finger sliding smoothly out and then right back in. "I have plenty from when I was a knight." He said, this time seemingly to both Sharon and Reim.

Sharon smiled, her eyes now once again closed.

"I'm sure plenty of girls swooned over you." She said, biting her lip as she resisted the impulse to raise her hips once again. "It makes me jealous just to think of it." She added.

Once again she gained a little control.

"Oh, but my story is of a different sort. It is of my first time."

Sharon's eyes popped open and Reim remained fixated. Break smirked.

"Well, that certainly got everyone's attention." He rubbed his thumb against Sharon's clitoris causing her to sigh rather loudly.

Her toes scrunched up and then relaxed and she frowned a little at Break, her face setting into a pretty pout. Break's face grew more serious.

"My first time was with a man." He said somewhat quietly, just enough so that Reim had to lean in to listen. "It was a difficult affair, I must admit, and it was not something that I chose."

Sharon seemed to perk up, her own pleasure and the finger moving slowly in and out of her seemingly forgotten.

"Were you raped?" She asked in disbelief and astonishment.

Break made some nonchalant facial expression, as if this didn't matter to him, as if it were nothing when it most certainly was not nothing. He went on.

"In a sense, yes." He said, as his finger still moved slowly back and forth out of Sharon. "Most of my sword training was done with my father who was a great knight and whom I loved and admired very much. However he thought that it would be good for me to see how others work and so he sent me to the King's academy to complete my training there." He took a breath and continued. "My sword Master there was a rather harsh, cold man, who, though very accomplished and well respected, enjoyed letting his frustrations out on his charges bodies." He smiled wirily. "_I_ happened to be one of those bodies." He shrugged. "It went on for about a year, up until when I graduated and then went to serve the Sinclairs. It was very hard for me to deal with at the time. To put up with the humiliation…" His finger slid smoothly out. "…and degradation…" His finger slid smoothly back in. "…was something that I struggled with on a daily basis. I felt as if I'd been defiled and claimed, pissed on by another man. It made me feel terrible and ashamed that I could not fend off this man. That I was so vulnerable and made to be so weak before him. When he attacked, I could not rise up against him. He overpowered me in every single way. To have him inside me…"He shook his head. "… it was terrible. He was rough and most nights was not so kind as to even use a bit of sword oil on me for lubricant. And he was very large." He smiled tersely. "It hurt very much. There were even times that I bled…quite frequently. When I was sent back to the Sinclairs to serve them I was overjoyed. I had always loved them and admired what good people they were and what a beautiful family and existence that they had created. They were kind, noble, they helped others. I looked up to them very much. The man, my Master, was handsome and admirable. My wish was to be even half as fine a man as he was. And the Lady of the house was beautiful, witty and charming. I thought about how happy I would be to have such a wife to call my own. I wanted to be him and have her. It was a fantasy that I had nurtured in my youth. At the time my father was sent to serve another branch of the Sinclair family and though relatively young I was, for the most part, left to my own devices. The Sinclairs, who had known me since I was young, kept an eye on me. It was a hard time for me. Though I was happy to be away from that damnable man I still had a hard time dealing with the desires that had been awakened in me." Once again Break lowered his voice, his ministrations on Sharon slowing once more. "Up until that point I had never even fiddled with myself." Break felt Sharon's muscles clamp rather wantonly around him and he found his feelings rather mixed up.

He was conflicted, because the story he was telling and the memories that it dredged up in combination with the ever more arousing thought that Sharon was turned on by the thought of him masturbating or rather him not having masturbated yet at that time. It dawned on him that she'd never seen him before commit that act upon himself and he guessed that at some point he probably should. It seemed like the kind of spectacle that she would probably enjoy. He went on with his story.

"So to now know of the sensations and yet similarly be repulsed by them was hard. I grew to hate other men yet I didn't dare speak to women nor do anything else to them for that matter. I despised and resented my new found desires and yet found I couldn't just ignore them as I would become painfully aware of them."

He turned to Reim.

"I'm sure you know the feeling, _Mr. Lunettes_."

Reim blushed and nodded yes.

Break turned to Sharon and smiled somewhat sadly down at her, his index finger running from her abdomen up to the lovely little valley between her breasts before returning back down again.

"My Lady you are endlessly lucky." He said. "Reim and I lack the ability to hide our arousals. They are simply there for all to see, completely visible to your eyes and yet you…" He smiled as he slid another finger into her and she gasped and her back arched into the sensation.

Reim watched her reaction, fascinated.

"…can hide all of that want and desire right in this little cleft between your legs, leaving everyone none the wiser. You can hide it from yourself and others. Men do not have this luxury. I would often find my growing embarrassment plain before me and facing the dilemma of relieving myself of it or waiting for it to go away while taking the risk that someone would see it I often chose to get rid of it right away though I always felt dissatisfied and ashamed afterwards. To me I saw this act as dirty and filthy. And as it became more frequent I grew more and more paranoid that someone would find me in this state and then one day, to my horror, someone did. My Master, Mr. Sinclair, walked in on me after I'd just…_released_ and I just about lost it, what with my conflicting emotions. I felt such rage at my Master for walking in on me. The fact that it was yet another man doing something, seeing something, that I did not wish to be seen made it worse. And yet I found myself strangely excited a new, because, try as I might have to suppress them, I had sexual desires for him, too." Break sighed. "Well…after having gone on a bit of a rampage about this and that, I finally told him what really happened including the reasons why and he was very understanding. At this point his wife, whom I had had a crush on since I was 9, had also wondered in and the two of them, being the exceedingly beautiful people that they were, kindly took me into their bed."

Reim's eyes widened, and Sharon, who was still in the midst of being torturously, slowly pleasured, tried to sit up a bit. Break was having none of it. He slipped another finger in her and this time she moaned out.

"Kevin!"

Break smiled and began moving the three fingers in and out.

"I was shocked at their generosity and their willingness but I eagerly accepted. I felt starved for physical contact, to be told that it was alright, to be made to not feel ashamed and to be given an outlet for all my confusion and conflict. I didn't want to hate my Master and I didn't want to shun his wife. What they offered me was a therapy of sorts, a way to heal, a release. The Lady of the house had been the one to suggest it and my Master had agreed. For a while all I did was kiss them, going back and forth between the two with varying degrees of excitement. I'd seize the Lady's face, then her breasts, before seizing the man feeling an almost brutality, an equal. I didn't _need_ to hold back or be careful with the man. I could go at him full throttle, push him down, bruise his lips from my kisses all the while feeling our hot erections brush up against each other through straining fabric. Then I could go over to the Lady and be gentle and attentive. This back and forth went on for a while and there was some giggling back and forth between the couple about my, Ah…enthusiasm. Eventually, however, we got to undressing." He shook his head. "I can assure you no one has ever done so faster than me. The Lady of the house did a little but mostly it was my own effort." He smiled. "Then I went to undress them. I _enjoyed_ the details of the Lady's clothing. There was such delicacy and pomp in her dress. It was so meticulous and I delighted in all of the buttons and ties and hooks. Undressing her was almost as exciting as the woman herself. Then there was the man." He sighed.

He took his fingers out of Sharon to the tips, putting some weight on her and pulling her opening down slightly. Sharon moaned and sighed. He waited and then thrust his fingers back in. Her breath hitched as Break worked them in and out slowly.

Reim watched on in amazement. Break did all of this, the story telling and explicit talk, the pleasuring of Lady Sharon, casually and in full view of Reim and yet he did it with passion and nobility and an almost servitude which was very appealing.

Sharon on the other hand seemed torn between wanting to come and wanting to hear all that Break had to say. Her attention was splitting and splintering against her two desires. Every now and then, when her eyes weren't shut, she would find herself taking in Break's naked form or her eyes would wonder to Reim, sliding down his body, down his torso and resting _there_, at a place that she would then seem fixated on as her breathing hitched and she'd eventually be forced to close her eyes and turn her head, as if the sight alone was too much for her.

Reim would then realize that he had grown _more_ erect just from her gaze alone. It was the strangest set of chain reactions.

Break went on.

"With my Master's clothing there was a sort of utilitarianism that I appreciated and understood, though his clothes were by far nicer than my own. There was familiarity there, too. Here were clothes that mimicked my own so closely that I felt confident enough to use my _teeth_ to take them off. I reveled in the look on my Master's face as I undid button after button of his shirt, which his wife dutifully discarded, and then went to work on his trousers, all while the Lady watched in fascination. After I had freed him from his trousers I licked his cock and rather quickly after that he pulled me into a kiss, while the Lady pressed small kisses into my shoulders, my back, down my spine. She kissed both cheeks of my buttocks and then she was up again, her breasts pressed up against my back." He looked down at Sharon who seemed a little unsure, biting her lip.

She always had been unsure of that aspect of herself.

He smiled with ease and fondled one lovingly.

"But they were nowhere near as nice as these, of course." He withdrew his hand and the yearning on her face was plain to see.

He continued with the story.

"She then kissed my neck, played with my hair as her husband kissed the breath out of me. Then I felt his strong yet elegant fingers wrap around my cock while at the same time I could feel the Lady's slender cool little hands grab at my ass squeezing and massaging me until she seemed to grow bored with it and then her fingers slid into my crevice and I felt a finger enter me and I was forced to keep down the scream that I felt. But at the same time there was something so lovely about it, to have my Master's warm strong hands wrapped around me and yet her small cool ones at my behind working me. It made me feel like it was okay and the contrast helped to distract me from some of the shame I'd normally be feeling at a time like this. My cock swelled, my mouth was thoroughly busy and my muscles were growing accustomed as the Lady entered another finger into me. I couldn't help it as my back arched. With this my Master's mouth traveled to my chin, down my neck to suck lovingly on my Adam's apple as the Lady went to bite gently at my ear and I could smell his hair and her surprisingly sweet breath, as she put yet another finger inside of me. I groaned audibly. My Master kissed me yet again and the Lady kissed my hair and pressed her breasts harder up against my back. Once again this distracted me and after I'd calmed down a bit she wriggled her fingers inside of me. It was getting to the point where I was deriving pleasure from it and then suddenly the fingers were gone and to my shock I yearned for them and actually wanted them there. This had never happened to me before, that I'd actually wanted and _missed_ the sensation of having something_in_ me. My Master withdrew from me and I was so…taken aback by this sensation that I was overcome and simply turned around and enveloped the Lady. I kissed her, fondled her and within seconds I was on top of her and had turned around, asking silently for my Master's permission to enter her. When he gave it I could hardly contain my enthusiasm and delight. I entered her with relish, thrilled at the sensation of how hot and slick and _tight_ she was. I had never been with a woman before so I was fascinated by the whole experience. How delicate and lovely she was, how her body was different, soft and malleable and yet, in some respects, structured and defined. I kissed her breasts and began sucking on them. We both came within minutes and I felt utter bliss as I felt her tighten around me. After this I thought that we were most likely finished but then I felt oil dribble on the small of my back, pooling there before being smeared down into my cleft, my buttocks massaged and then parted and once again my Master's hands were on me and he was pressing his tip into me and then with one smooth thrust he slid into me and I moaned in delight and then I felt the Lady's muscles squeeze around me and my Master's lips on my neck and shoulder and I was aware of my own now freshly erect cock clamped around by the young woman below me and my own body being filled with my Master's cock, squeezing around him and-"

He was cut short by Sharon's loud gasp and her body jolting upwards. She moaned, her eyes screwed tight and her mouth open.

Reim could see how her chest was moistened with sweat by the way the light hit it. Sharon collapsed back down to the mattress and pillows with a somewhat relieved sigh. Break continued to move his fingers in and out of her and as Reim looked down he could see how wet Sharon had gotten, as Break's fingers seemed to glisten from the young woman's out pouring. Her own wetness seemed to distress her slightly as she made sounds against Break's fingers but she tried to disregard it as much as she could.

Break chuckled.

"And that made you come, Lady Rainsworth?" He teased, shaking his head. "You have some rather naughty fantasies."

Sharon's eyes opened softly and she looked at Break before looking at Reim and blushing.

"Well," Break smiled softly, kissing Sharon on the head before continuing. "…to go on with my story, it didn't take long for the three of us to fall into a routine of sorts, one twitch in the other causing the rest to react." He smiled wistfully and shook his head. "The Lady had both of us falling over ourselves. She was the one who was running the show. Every time she clutched me I felt my self-control slip a bit and I thrust, my thrusting and tightening caused my Master to respond and thrust into me, causing me to inadvertently thrust into the Lady whose muscles would once again tense on me. It had become a cycle made all the more thrilling because any way that you moved you were up against someone else's body. And the Lady's hands…" He blushed. "They could appear just about anywhere. One minute they'd be on my shoulders, and then they'd be on a cheek of my buttocks, scratching downward and I'd feel hands on my nipples and realize that they were his, my Master's and with renewed vigor I was reminded of what exactly was going on. It was such a wonderful feeling, so lovely and _tight_, squished between the two of them, 4 hands on me, touching each other, touching me. It was so lovely and when I finally did come I came with the both of them. In one loud sob, my back arched, my eyes wide, my mouth gaping. I'd never felt my seed spill forth with such abandon, well," He corrected with an even deeper blush, and Reim had never known him, before all of this, to be one of life's blushers. "…until I began going to bed with My Lady."

Reim watched, his own erection throbbing with everything, his own desire, for Sharon, for Break, Break's words, the way Sharon looked after orgasm, Break's easy confidence and there was something else there too, something that Reim had never even seen really, at least not in Break: Humility. There was genuine humility in him, a glimpse of who he had been, a knight with a sense of shame, a sense of right and wrong, a respect for the old ways and propriety. It was all written plainly upon his face when it hadn't been before. Normally he just came across as a little snide and smarmy but it was different now. It was endearing, this new side of Break, of Kevin, that he had decided to reveal to them, his two best friends, or rather lovers, because Reim realized with a kind of warmth spreading over him, that that was what the three of them were. They weren't just friends now. They were something different, something special, three people bound by the strange bond of secrets and sexual desires. It was weird. It was wonderful. It was something that Reim, just days ago, would never have been able to dream of, this ecstatic feeling that flowed through his veins into various organs, right now one in particular.

Break continued on.

"That night cured me of my darker streak in that regard. Those two beautiful souls healed me and I was endlessly grateful to them. There were several other occasions after that night where the three of us did such things. Committing such acts together felt as comfortable as breathing. But time passed and my Master worried about others catching on to us so we all three stopped, regretfully." Break smiled. "At the time, much like now, it would be_ very_ much frowned upon for a noble couple to participate in such acts with one of my station and also homosexual allegations could've done damage to the Sinclair house, especially since they were on the outskirts of things and their political and social power was on the wane. My Master was kind enough to say that I could continue to sleep with his wife but both she and I felt it was wrong." He smirked. "Occasionally, however, I would permit myself a little tumble with some of the other Sinclair women. After all I was the youngest and most handsome of the Sinclair family's knights and there were numerous occasions where there were intruders and I _did_ manage to stop them." He said it with some lost sense of satisfaction, the fact that he _did not_ once overshadowing everything else, but he smiled and he chuckled like it did not matter and when he did that it was like you could almost believe him. "Oh, I did not get much sleep on those nights." He laughed, raising an eloquent eyebrow. "Let's just say that the Sinclair women were big believers in _showing_ their gratitude by any means necessary." He smiled wistfully. "They called those nights 'Knight nights'." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Get it? _Knight nights_." He giggled. "Anyway there were plenty of nights when all I could do was close my eyes and think of the two of them. They were both murdered of course." His one red eye grew sad and hateful, but that hate all seemed to be directed inwardly. "And of course things transpired and I ended up in the Abyss and then here at the Rainsworth gate." He looked at the both of them. "And then you two found me." He once again looked like he might tear up but he was doing everything in his power to resist. "I don't think you two know what you've down for me. I assure you that I would've looked for an exit from this world long ago had it not been for the kindness and friendship and _love_ that you two have shown me. You've taken this old chap and fixed him up and bandaged him on so many occasions I don't believe I can count them. I'm not quite sure what I've done for the two of you, but I hope to make it up to you one day, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart, for being my friends and putting up with me, for telling me when I'm wrong and for being far wiser than I am, not to mention taking me into your bed. Well,…" Break frowned, looking over at Reim. "I guess technically its Sharon who's taken us into her bed."

Reim smirked, lowering his head.

"I guess we are dutifully hers."

Sharon smiled softly.

Break grinned.

"Well I can think of worse things than being confined to service in My Lady's bed chambers…like being hit with her fan perhaps." He chuckled and looked them both over. "Regardless, thank you. It seems two beautiful souls have come to heal me once again, in more ways than one. I'm not sure if you believe in reincarnation. I'm not quite sure if I do myself but I've often suspected that it could be true and though I don't exactly believe idiot hairs spill about the hundred rounds I've often wondered if perhaps the Will of the Abyss would be kind enough to grant me two lives with such beautiful souls." He brushed Sharon's hair away from her face and then stroked her cheek.

Then he reached over to Reim, looking into his eyes, his fingers tracing his jawline before coming to rest on his chin. Break tilted his head.

"I can't deny that there is a familiarity in the two of you that I've never felt in anyone else before. I'm drawn to you both…even if I am half blind." Break let go of Reim's chin. "Of course I love you both for yourselves, I just sometimes think how neat it would be if it were true and I had known you before and we'd acted out this little scenario once before. Anyway I'm sure that if you two are who I think you are then it's just a happy accident, a product of a distorted Abyss and nothing more, but none of that matters. I'm just happy to have you two with me and to be alive to enjoy that fact right now, even if I know I don't deserve it. And so…" Break suddenly ducked his head in between Sharon's legs, pulling his fingers out before in order to suck the juices from his fingers, because, in truth, he really did love the way that she tasted.

It was something that he craved when he was deprived for too long. But for now he could indulge as he licked around her opening, tasting the juices that had spilled out, his own cock throbbing from the want that he felt but if there was one thing that he had gained in his many years it was a good degree of control and at least a small measure of patience.

He could wait.

He playfully sucked at her sex's lips as she moaned and resisted the urge to grab his hair in her hands and fist it while bucking into his face.

What she wanted, as good as what he was doing felt, was his tongue in her and then with a moan of shock she felt him slide in and then out and in and out again, his tongue hot and long and incredibly talented. She grabbed a hold of the sheets at her side and fisted them, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to keep control of herself and not completely lose her composure, because if one act could drive her to such a point it was _this _with Break (she had yet to find out which act it would be with Reim but she looked forward to the discovery).She wasn't sure what exactly it was about this act but it made her feel slightly powerless and yet she had to exercise a certain degree of control over herself in order to keep from being grossly impolite and nearly suffocating him. It was also weird to be so _completely_ exposed. There was no hiding with this act and then Break, Break was just so _good_ at it that it was incredible and breathtaking and…and she came, screaming Kevin, her knuckles white and deathly pale from the way that she was gripping those sheets and despite herself those hips of hers rose up and she turned her head and blushed from the embarrassment as Break gently wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled them down.

He was lapping and sucking and licking the juices from her, luxuriating in the scent of her that felt as if one whiff alone could make him intoxicated, just off of her alone. He could lose his head over the happiness and comfort he derived from this act, the way her soft little patch of hair stroked his face, her smell, the warmth from her, all of it was simply charming and made his loins call out.

In the background Reim watched, shocked at how just watching and listening alone could make his seed feel as if it were about to spill forth without even one caress. It was like he was beyond touch, because this feeling was beyond any arousal that he had ever felt. It was incredible, more intense, maddening, almost to the brink. He kept his lips pressed together in a desperate attempt not to moan out loud.

And he was fascinated by the sexual act itself, the way Break was so passionate and involved with his task and the way Sharon seemed unable to control herself. Reim of course knew that people did this, that women were pleased with the mouths of men every day, but Reim had never done it himself and he'd never seen it done and it was just…well…rather fascinating to him. Almost hypnotic really.

Break withdrew from between Sharon's legs and ran his hand through his hair. He licked his lips and sighed before turning to Reim with a smile.

"Well, My Lady? What do you think? Is it Mr. Lunettes's turn perhaps?"

All Sharon could do was nod.

-M. Palovna


End file.
